


I know you're out of my league (but that won't scare me away oh no)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: "She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers"For Bemily week day 6.





	I know you're out of my league (but that won't scare me away oh no)

During the first game of the year Beca Mitchell noticed only _one thing_ about the entire two hour game: the cheerleading skirts did not adhere to the school handbook policy at all. 

 _"Skirts should not surpass four inches above the knee"_  is what it read in bold lettering.

She _definitely_ didn't complain, though, about the violation of the rules and neither did the rest of the pupils (particularly most of the boys and some girls). Hey, can you blame her? She didn't want to have to sit through the most boring event ever to only play her saxophone a handful of times before sitting down for the rest of it. A good view of Stacie Conrad, Chloe Beale or Jessica Smith's legs definitely made it worth her while. Plus, the tops were also obviously a violation of the dress code as most of the girls preferred to have the hem resting just where their ribcage ended. 

But through the entire performance, Beca had her eyes focused on one cheerleader in particular: Emily Junk. The tall girl always had a signature blue ribbon in her hair so Beca could always spot her and her legs - oh my days, Beca never could help trailing her eyes up those long tan legs of her's. Whenever Emily had the smallest tug of a smile on her lips Beca's pulse quickened and whenever Emily made eye contact in the hallway or on the field (albeit for less than a nanosecond) with her she couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that followed. 

Emily Junk, to Beca, was an actual piece of art. With her long, wavy brown hair and gorgeous brown doe eyes that Beca want to drown in. Emily Junk is perfect to Beca.

So one day when Emily Junk is running down the corridor for God knows what reason she almost full-on knocks Beca over. Beca cringes as she drops her books on the floor, glad she made the decision of carrying her laptop in a shoulder bag earlier that day, Emily immediately apologising and scooping up the scattered paper. 

"Oh my stars, Beca, I'm so sorry!" She apologises and Beca bends down, about to tell her it's fine when she pauses.

"You know me?" She blurts, one of the most disgustingly cliche things to say but I guess that's the karma-bitch-slap she gets for being best friends with Chloe Beale. Emily, with the papers gathered neatly in her hand, looks up at Beca from where she is kneeling on the floor and raises her eyebrow, looking like an adorably confused puppy.

"Of course I do." Emily giggles and Beca thinks it's the cutest thing she's ever heard. "You're in my drama class and you're one of the coolest people in school." Emily then blushes slightly, because despite being one of the most popular girls at school she's still bashful as ever and completely humble and raw; Beca absolutely adores that about her. 

"I am?" Beca asks, completely dumbfounded. "I think you have the wrong person, kid." She mutters, accepting the papers and books Emily is holding out to her. 

"I'm not joking." Emily says all too seriously, a curious expression on her face as to why the shorter girl isn't taking her seriously. "You're _the_ most talented person in this school: what with the whole DJ thing and acting thing. And you've got that whole leather jacket, grunge thingy going for you and your definite future DJ career. I mean some people just call you mood, distant or broody but I think you're just awesome and smart. Plus I think it's actually really-" Emily stops herself, Beca lifting her eyebrows at the girl, desperately trying to hide that her heart was practically beating out of her chest and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. 

"Really what?" She asks, knitting her eyebrows together. 

"Nothing." Emily mumbles. "I-uh... have to go; late for this meeting. But... I'll see you in drama?" She smiles and it's blinding almost but Beca feels the infectious smile spreading to her own lips as she laughs and nods her head. Emily grins before dashing down the corridor. 

As Beca leaned against her locker, not five minutes later, she couldn't help smile to herself at the interaction.

"You're happy... who fell over?" Chloe teased as she opened her locker next to Beca's.

"Why do you always..." Beca rolled her eyes before realising it was better to not get teased by Chloe, and then Amy and then Cynthia Rose and Aubrey (because she knew how fast the rest of their friendship group would know) about Emily. "I... uh... saw... I...got a good grade?" She tried. Chloe shook her head, giggling nonchalantly. "You're one to talk, you're practically glowing."

"Well, if you must know, Stacie Conrad asked me out." She grinned, eyes shining.

"Dude, yes!" Beca smirked. Chloe then folded her arms.

"Right, so now you have to tell me why Emily Junk has you all smiley." Chloe then shut her locker and Beca almost jumped out of her skin.

"I... uh..."

"Knew it! You like Em-" She almost yelled, Beca immediately clapping a hand over the redhead's mouth. 

"Tell the whole world, why don't you." Beca hissed. "And don't you dare lick my hand, Beale. You're 17, not 7." She then removed her hand and Chloe grinned. "I have band practice but I'll walk you home after cheerleading. Should be over before your practice is." 

"See you then." Chloe smiled, kissing Beca's cheek. Beca wrinkled her face up, flipping Chloe off as the girl winked at her, loving how she pushed the brunette's buttons. "Love you!" She said, walking down the almost empty corridor. 

"Fuck you!' Beca called back before heading to the practice room. 

____________________________________

Beca had packed away her saxophone and started to head towards the gym viewing platform (usually a place where people went to smoke) to see if cheer practice was over. She plugged in her ear buds as she peered over, seeing if the practice still going on. And suddenly her eyes were on Emily Junk in these black gym shorts and white t-shirt and she thought she might die. Then Emily met her eyes, smiling wide and waving. Beca froze, awkwardly raising her hand and wiggling her fingers. Emily then giggled before someone yelled at her to focus. The tall brunette smiled one last time at the saxophone player before turning back to practice.

"Give me your hand." Chloe demanded. Beca frowned, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" Beca asked but then Chloe was grabbing her hand and scrawling something Beca couldn't see on it. "What the fuck are you doing, Beale?" She asked and when Chloe pulled away she noticed the 10 digits scrawled in pink marker. 

"Emily's number, if you don't call it I will for you." Chloe stated.

"How did you-"

"Stacie." Beca wrinkled her nose, glancing at the ink on her skin. Chloe then linked arms with her. "Come on, I'm starving after that. I want taco bell." Beca chuckled, agreeing to go there as the ginger dragged her to Beca's car. 

____________________________________

Beca's hand ached from the exhausting drama essay she had just bullshitted her way through but, honestly, she could give less of a fuck about what Miss Porter thought at this point, the woman already hated her this established when she informed her _three days_  before her deciding grade performance to change the entire ending because it 'was just a bit bland' causing Beca to have to rewrite the entire second half of the play because changing the ending meant changing the bloody climax - but enough about that. 

Beca set the pen down beside the sheet of paper, that had her messy handwriting scrawled all over it, eyes gliding over the phone number lingering tauntingly on her palm. 

"Fuck it." She muttered, putting the number in. Before she knew it the phone was ringing. "What am I doing." Beca suddenly came to, scrambling for the phone, especially as she only just realised it was quite late at night. Oh God, she was going to seem like an absolute-

"Hello?" The voice of Emily Junk rang clear as Beca was just about to hit 'hang up'. 

"Uh... hey Emily." Beca greeted, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on her desk, realising she might as well. "It's Beca. Chloe gave me your number." 

"Oh!" Beca then heard the sudden clattering of the phone and the sound of something bumping into wood, followed by mutters. It was clear that Emily had dropped her phone and bumped her head trying to retrieve it. "Sorry... that was my uh... hamster." She mumbled and Beca rsissted the snort about to escape her. "Hi!" And then Beca smiled fully. "What's up?"

"I just finished my drama essay and thought I might as well call you... I don't really know." The DJ laughed and she heard Emily giggle and she swears she can hear the cheerleader bouncing on her feet. 

And then the two are talking and somehow memorising each other subconsciously as they talk for hours and hours. Emily finds so much about the broody marching band girl she's been crushing on since freshman year. And Beca gets to know Emily so well, not having to find out about her through the school's ever circulating rumour-mill. 

"Are you hungry right now?" Beca finds herself asking as Emily talks about cupcakes - a conversation that Beca is completely clueless as to how it had started.

"Starving." Emily replies. 

"I know it's almost 11 but... do you want to go get food?" Beca asked. "I can't sleep on an empty stomach if I'm being honest."

"Of course! I'm always down for food and I _need_ food right now or I might die." Emily replies, her voice all light and breezy and Beca is already exchanging her sweats for skinny jeans and pulling on a flannel. 

"I'll see you in 15 minutes?" She asks.

"I'll text you my address." Emily replies and Beca goes to hang up but not without hearing Emily squeal in joy, causing her to grin like an idiot. 

____________________________________

The two girls sat side-by-side in Beca's car laughing and chatting as if a second nature whilst Matchbox Twenty played quietly as background noise.  

"So saxophone?" Emily asked. 

"Jazz obsession when I was about 5. My dad loved it and I guess I did too." Beca shrugged, Emily listening intently as she ate her Taco Bell. "I dunno, I guess it seemed like a constant in my life." Beca explained, drumming the fingers of her left hand on the steering wheel whilst her right hand held her food. Emily nodded listening as Beca explained the mechanics of the instrument and what not and her favourite kinds of jazz. "Oscar Peterson is my favourite though." She concludes and Emily grins.

"I like it when you talk about jazz." She hums absent mindedly and Beca can tell the younger girl is getting sleepy. Beca chuckles.

"Why is that?" She asks, turning in the driver's seat to face the sleepy junior. 

"Your eyes get really sparkly." Emily smiles, sincere and so genuine and Beca is blushing.

"Let's get you home sleepy." Beca smiles, gently running her hand down Emily's cheek. 

"What... what was this?" Emily asks as Beca pulls up to her house, feeling more awake after drinking her chocolate milkshake they bought from McDonalds. Beca looks at her quizzically. "Was this... uh... was this a... date?" She asks all innocent and Beca feels her heart skip.

"What do you want it to be?" She whispers.

"Maybe... a date..." Emily mumbles, smiling shyly at Beca. Then the blue eyed girl locks eyes with the cheerleader and inhales slightly. 

"Do you... like me?" Beca asks. 

"What do you mean?"

"You know... what I mean." Beca rolls her eyes affectionately (which Emily didn't know was possible till now) and leans closer to Emily, inhaling once again, shutting her eyes this time. "I like you." She finally manages to let out, she looks at Emily and sees the girl smiling so brightly, eyes filled with joy and wonder. "Is that okay?" Beca finds herself asking.

"Yes!" Emily almost squeals before settling and realising she shouldn't be so enthusiastic. "I like you too, Beca." And then Beca is grinning. 

"Maybe we could... make this a real date?" She asks gingerly and Emily nods so rapidly and enthusiastically Beca is scared her head might fall off. 

Emily is then leaning close to her and Beca finds herself doing the same. And their kissing and it's so magical, albeit a little awkward as they're leaning over seats in Beca's car and Beca's trying to undo her seatbelt. Beca places her hand on the back of Emily's neck, wanting to bring Emily closer. Emily kisses so gently, her lips are soft like feathers. Beca kisses so softly, lips hovering in hesitation at the beginning before she quickly settles, kissing slowly. 

"Goodnight Beca." Emily smiles, Beca feeling her breath on her nose and her lips still tingling.

"Goodnight, Emily." Beca replies, voice barely above a whisper. And the next day when Beca is smiling like crazy, Chloe is ecstatic. 

"Now you can come to all my practices!" She grins. 

"I don't think that's what her point was, Chlo." Aubrey retorts, Chloe shushing her. 

____________________________________

Emily Junk bolted down the corridor, blue ribbon knotted perfectly in her high ponytail and trainers skidding on the floors of the school corridor as she ran towards the music block. The squeaking of her trainers screeched loudly as she slid to a halt in front of one of the practice rooms, seeing the petite brunette she was looking for sitting there, saxophone in hand and underlining some music sheets with her index finger. 

"Becs!" Emily squealed as the older girl immediately shot her head up. 

"Fucks sake, don't terrify me like that." Beca sighed, expression then immediately softening into a smile at her girlfriend of several months now's bright expression. "Wait, something good happened. Don't tell me, I have a theory." She placed the instrument back in it's case and folded her legs, tapping a rhythm on her knee as Emily bounced on the balls of her feet, Beca cleared her throat. "Either you saw a puppy outside _or_  the idiotic Miss Fellston finally gained enough common sense to make you cheer captain?" 

"How can you read my mind so easily?" Emily frowns, pouting. Beca rolls her eyes as Emily brightens again. "I'm even more excited though for the game this weekend now!" She squeals, causing Beca to cringe at the high frequency of her girlfriend's voice that she swears just went above the range of human hearing. 

"I'm so proud of you, Ems." Beca smiles, Emily enveloping her in a hug. And although the DJ normally hates hugs, she loves it when Emily has her arms around her, Beca's around her waist, and rests her chin on Beca's head whilst Beca places her cheek on Emily's collar. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" Emily asks, voice concerned. "As Amy would say, 'your face is more pinched than normal'." Beca chuckles before shaking her head. "Don't say it's 'nothing' because you know i won't believe you."

"I... this is so stupid and it shouldn't even bother me but people just... don't believe me when I tell them we're dating." Beca explains, shrugging. "I mean, I couldn't care less but people are out-right snorting at me and get all pissy when I defend you when they tell me 'new gossip about the cheerleaders' saying I'm not fooling-" 

Emily is hugging her again and Beca relaxes, settling immediately. 

"Don't listen to them." Emily mumbles into Beca's hair. "You're the best person ever and they're just jealous, they wish they could date you." Beca chuckles as Emily grins at her. 

"Thanks Ems." She then stands on her toes and kisses Emily gently. 

"Sorry but I got to go to practice but I'll see you later, I swear on my dog's name." Emily explains and Beca just smiles, rolling her eyes. "Love you!' Emily calls.

"Love you too, dork." Beca shakes her head. "I'm walking you home by the way!" 

____________________________________

And, as per usual, during the torturous three hours of that pointless football game, all Beca is looking forward to is playing her saxophone and watching her stunner girlfriend lose all her clumsy attributes as she flips through the air. And, she swears to God, Emily is smiling right at her and blowing her a kiss, at which Beca rolls her eyes but grins wider than the pacific ocean all the same at. 

"Dude! I swear Emily Junk just blew me a kiss!" Beca overhears Benji chatting with Jesse behind her and she has to resist her snort. 

"No way! She's a fittie though. Not the hottest on the team _at all_ but still." Jesse replies and Beca resists the urge to punch him. "I mean, I'd bone her. I heard she's a massive prude though, like a dead stick in bed." He mumbles all too loudly to Benji and that's when Beca loses it.

"Hey, Swanson, why don't you and your two inch dick shut the fuck up." She suggests, smiling coldly at him. "You wish you could get in her pants, which you never will considering Emily likes guys who aren't massive twat faces whose faces identically resemble a dead rat that's been run over by a train." 

"You don't even know her, Mitchell." Jesse guffaws. "Plus, Chuck said she's about as lively as a sack of flour in bed and she's not even that pretty. Plus, apparently she doesn't even come." He smirks and Beca is so close to punching him. 

"Tell that to the Emily that was screaming my name last night." Beca snaps back. "I guess Chuck's 2 centimetre dick couldn't even get her started." Beca shrugged. "Plus, I'm pretty sure the fact that I was practically shaking when her head was between my legs suggests she's definitely not a 'stick' in bed." Beca is fuming at this point.

"Keep your lesbian fantasies to yourself, Mitchell." Jesse replies, a little stunned at how vocal Beca was and a little frightened at how smoke was practically pouring out of her ears. "Disgusting." He mutters and Beca grits her teeth. "Emily Junk isn't even that-" He stops and she turns to see that the cheerleaders were now sat back at the bench... placed only a few rows in front of where Beca was sat. Beca met Emily's eyes and she braced for Emily's look of despair but instead met these grateful, shining eyes. 

"I love you." Emily mouthed, smiling. And Beca is grinning like mad. 

"I love you too." She mouths, biting her lip. 

And when the game is over, Emily is waving her blue pom poms ecstatically, grinning at beca who is smiling widely. And as the other cheerleaders (minus Chloe and Stacie) ran over to their boyfriends on the football team, Emily ran to Beca who had hopped down the bleachers. 

And then Emily is kissing Beca and Beca has her legs wound around the taller girl's waist. Beca has long discarded the marching band blazer at this point and smiles into Emily's lips. Emily is smiling back even wider, and hearing Emily moan slightly when Beca bites Emily's lip causes Beca to thread her fingers more into Emily's hair. 

And honestly, watching the whole of the student body watch in shock after they part makes Beca want to flip all of them off and yell that she 'told them so'. But with Emily's hand in her's, giggling and placing a gentle kiss on Beca's head Beca can only focus on Emily laughing brightly. Nothing else seems to matter and it's like everyone had disappeared. 

All because of skirt lengths and clumsy meetings. It's almost poetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I started having no idea what to write and then I got too into it. Come visit me on tumblr because I love self promo: 'bechemilacies' or check out my off-track bemily playlist on spotify 'whatcolourisyourshirt'.


End file.
